


Lullaby

by PeridotMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: They hadn't been sharing a room for long, mostly only using it as a place to sleep. He protected her, she comforted him.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Golden Deer/Verdant Wind route.
> 
> I recently started using an old Twitter account of mine that I had forgotten about, feel free to follow it if ya want @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid

Five years. Five long, agonizing years had passed, and suddenly there’s rumors that the renowned enlightened professor was alive and well. Not only that, but apparently they had taken up residence at Garreg Mach after defending it from thieves.

Soon after, messengers were sent to as many of Byleth’s former students as possible, asking them to join the professor, Claude, and all of the Golden Deer at Garreg Mach in the fight against Edelgard and the Empire.

The reunion at Garreg Mach was bittersweet. Everyone wanted to reminisce about their teenage years at the academy, but they knew that doing so would only bring up bad memories, and for the Blue Lions especially, it felt odd not having Ashe there. (Everyone was relieved when he had a change of heart, and decided to join the battle against Edelgard.)

Though the war was not yet over there was plenty of downtime in between battles. As the old adage goes, war is mostly waiting, and wait they did. Sometimes going a month or two without any conflict.

While Felix knew this was a good thing he still found himself unbearably bored, it was only a matter of time before even training became boring and repetitive. It was during this uneventful downtime that Felix tried to broaden his horizons with building his strategic skills after a few conversations with Ingrid. He figured learning more about strategy could help him discover new ways to train with his sword.

After attending a few war council meetings, and talking with the Master Tactician himself he had decided it best that he catch up on some reading, even though he found reading to be quite boring. This was how he found himself in the monastery library, only to find Annette singing with lots of enthusiasm as she danced across the library putting away and organizing books. He’d never say it aloud, but he found the whole scene to be incredibly cute, and very fitting for her character.

After catching her singing and dancing in the library Felix would find himself lying awake at night, unable to get her out of his mind. He could be training at the training grounds, or attending war council meetings, hell, even on the battlefield he would be plagued with thoughts of her; unable to get this scene out of his head.

The way her eyes lit up as she sang her heart out. The beautiful melody that seemed to draw him in. The adorable blush on her cheeks she’d get when singing in front of him. Felix even found himself thinking about the way her hips would sway when she danced. At one point she had dropped a book, and had bent down to pick it up. Felix had allowed himself a quick glance before turning away, hoping Annette hadn’t noticed neither him looking, nor the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

It had only been a few weeks before one morning when walking from the dormitories to the training grounds he had heard Annette’s captivating voice as he passed by the greenhouse. He hadn’t even realized he was standing by the entrance, listening to her angelic voice until she had called out for him.

Later in the day he found himself remembering the embarrassing scene as he cleaned off after being at the training grounds nearly all day. He had confessed to her, saying she plagued his every thought, telling her he was her captive. He even asked her to sing for him! Every single one of her songs! Just the thought made his face light up in a brilliant blush.

That had only been about a month or so ago, and in the time since Annette and Felix had found themselves doing chores together when they could, and eating most of their meals together. In their downtime Annette would sometimes cheer him on as he competed in the tournaments, or she would ask him for his help when writing her songs, or when she would dabble in woodcarving - so as to feel closer to her father - despite his insistence that he was not much of an artist of any kind.

There were some nights when they would go to the other’s room because of a nightmare, or simply because they were having trouble falling asleep. On these nights Annette might sing Felix a lullaby, and Felix would hold Annette close so she could feel safe and protected.

Despite never saying it out loud the pair quickly and easily fell into a romantic relationship, and while they had explored each other in a more _intimate_ setting they had yet to go further than groping each other while still fully clothed.

As they frequented each other’s dorms they had begun to leave clothes and other essentials in the other’s room, and eventually, one might say inevitably, Felix had unofficially moved into Annette’s room as it had the most convenient placement of the two; being closer to both the sauna and training grounds, with Felix really only going back to his room when he needed something he had left behind.

This did not go unnoticed by others, the both of them quickly being pestered with question after question by their friends. It was this pestering that led to Mercedes, Dorothea, and Hilda dragging the poor redhead to a tailor well known for his discretion; though never confirmed by him, rumor was that he was asked by even the highest of nobles to make lingerie for them.

After assuring her that his wife would be the one to do the measurements as she did for all the female customers - he measured the males - and that they never shared any client intel lest the goddess strike them down, she agreed.

While the measurements took little to no time, actually making the clothing took far longer, giving her plenty of time to grow anxious and embarrassed.

The lingerie had actually been delivered to Annette the day before, but only just now had she worked up the courage to actually try it on.

It was a deep navy blue, much like her old warlock outfit from a few years ago, contrasting well against her pale skin. It consisted of a mesh lace bralette for the bust, with a slightly thicker border, and no padding, allowing her nipples to be seen while wearing it. She wore a thong that while not made of lace, had a small floral lace edging. This was accompanied by navy blue stockings with a similar floral edge. The cherry on top was the minimalist garter that sat just above her stockings on her left thigh.

Annette had been in the middle of admiring her body when the door unexpectedly opened and closed. She turned around so fast her hair came back, and accidentally hit her face before falling to the side. Felix stood in the doorway, stoic as ever on the outside, slowly imploding on the inside.

They stood there, staring at one another, before Felix casually dropped his swords, and calmly walked up to Annette. He looked down at her, his face almost unreadable, as he carefully lifted up his hands, and placed them on her cheek and hip, tilting her head up slightly and kissing her deeply. In return, Annette wrapped her arms around his neck, and grabbed his hair as she tugged lightly on it.

Without breaking contact Felix moved both of his hands to rest on her hips, before sliding underneath her thighs, and lifting them to rest around his hips. He moved them to be half lying on their bed, with him still standing slightly. They broke apart, panting slightly as Felix moved to tease her neck. Starting off with feather-light kisses, before pulling away to run his tongue along her throat.

Annette wasn’t one to be quiet, and would often bless Felix with the sounds of her moaning, the sound was music to his ears. This time was no different as she covered her mouth with one of her hands to muffle her squeals. If they had been in their own private home then she wouldn’t worry as much about others hearing her, but seeing as how they were currently in the first floor dorms at Garreg Mach, in the middle of the afternoon, she felt the need to quiet them as much as she could.

Felix moved them to be fully lying on their bed with her legs still wrapped around his hips, unintentionally grinding into him slightly, causing his breath to get caught in his throat for a second. Annette swiftly pulled his collar as far to the side as she could, and bit down on his collarbone and sucked hard, surprising both herself and Felix. He hissed in pain before groaning in pleasure.

“If you wanted my clothes off all you had to do was ask.” Felix said with an amused look on his face. He pulled away for a second to remove his gloves, coat, and shirt, making sure to go at an annoyingly slow rate. He made sure to spend an agonizing amount of time when unbuckling his belt and pants.

Annette huffed and puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms across her chest, refusing to look at him as she pouted. “Stop being so mean…” she grumbled.

“Please, you haven’t seen mean.” He smirked as he climbed back on top of her, only wearing his smallclothes now. This caused her to squeal in embarrassment, and cover her face with her hands. A few seconds passed, and she peeked up at him through her fingers only to blush a rather dark shade of red as he smiled at her with such a soft and gentle expression. As she looked up into his russet colored eyes she slowly moved her hands away from her face, answering his silent request.

Felix leaned down, and lightly sucked and bit down on Annette’s neck before biting down hard on her shoulder. Annette wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and bucked her hips in surprise. Felix continued to trail bites to her neck, and down to her collarbone, and to the tops of her breasts, leaving Annette a sighing, panting mess.

Using her sounds as an indication for what she liked, Felix began kissing and sucking her breasts through the mesh lace before lightly kissing her left nipple, causing her to squeal his name. The lace scratched lightly against her nipple as Felix scraped his teeth over it.

Felix doesn’t have much experience when it comes to this kind of thing, but he and Annette have been experimenting for quite a while, and though he’d never admit it, Sylvain’s rambling and unwanted advice wasn’t totally useless.

He cleared his throat before asking, “Is it okay if I take this off?” He slid one of the straps of her bralette slightly down her shoulder, his heart hammering in his chest the entire time.

Instead of answering him verbally she simply sat up, and slowly slid both straps down her shoulders while covering her breasts teasingly. Her head was tilted to the side as she avoided looking at him directly, a blush tinting her cheeks. She then lifted her bralette over her head, and dropped it on the floor to the side of their bed, her right arm covering her breasts the whole time. Annette carefully brought her right arm to rest by her side, making sure to drag her fingers over her nipples along the way.

Felix’s face became bright red as he watched her do this, finding trouble meeting her gaze. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before clearing his throat, “We can stop at any time, okay? I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Annette gently placed both of her hands on his chin, and lifted his head so she could look him in the eye. “The same goes for you, mister.” She laughed lightly before kissing him gently and lovingly.

Felix pulled back with a small smirk, pulling Annette’s legs so he was perfectly fit in between her thighs. He slowly trailed kisses and bites down her body, starting at her neck and ending just above the top of her panties. He moved his hands to rest on her inner thighs before gently tracing a line with his right hand up to her labia, causing her to suck in a breath. Felix ran his thumb over up her labia until he found her clitorus, pressing down on it.

“F-Felix!” Annette gasped in surprise before squealing in pleasure. She worried about people walking by and hearing her. It wasn’t that she had never made these noises before, she’s touched herself many times, it’s just that she always used a pillow to muffle any sounds she made.

Felix moved so he could bite and suck her right thigh while rubbing his thumb hard on her clit in circles, pinching every now and then. He covered her thigh in hickeys while working her clit with his right hand. He slowly replaced his hand with his mouth, moving his right hand down to the waistband of his smallclothes. Felix continued to suck and bite at her clit through her thong while rubbing his cock underneath his underwear. His eyes closed as he concentrated on working Annette up while also getting himself off. It’s not that he didn’t want to bring her to orgasm first, he just knew if he didn’t get off at least once before having penetrative sex with her he wouldn’t be able to get hard again for at least ten more minutes.

Felix continued to suck on her clit to the point that her back arched slightly and her toes curled, at which point he completely removed his hand and mouth from her, causing her to groan in frustration. She nudged him lightly with her foot, likely meaning it as a kick, with a pout on her face.

“Do you need some help there, Felix?” She laughed lightly in a teasing tone when she noticed how hard he was. Though she was a bit embarrassed, her cheeks tinted pink, she knew she was safe, and had nothing to be ashamed of with him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that if I don’t cum now I probably won’t be able to get hard again for a bit.” Felix’s cheeks burned red as he hung his head, attempting to hide his face in the blankets on their bed.

Annette’s face changed from a shade of pink to dark red and spread up to her ears. She sat up, and Felix slowly raised his head to meet her gaze, his heart beating fast at her loving smile. She resisted the urge to look away from his intense eyes, and instead rested her hands on his cheeks, and once again used them to bring his face up to hers. The redhead kissed him deeply, pouring as much of her love into it as she could.

After pulling away she looked up at him, and asked, “Would you like some help with that?”

Felix’s brain short-circuited as he watched Annette guide him to lie on his back, and moved to sit between his legs. She pulled his smallclothes off, making sure to be gentle as she passed his erection. It was about six inches long and about three inches thick, and unsurprisingly Felix was circumcised, as it was extremely common in Faerghus, especially amongst nobles.

Annette felt a little unsure of where to start, having only the few more risqué books she borrowed from Ingrid to go off of. “Promise me you’ll tell me if I’m doing anything wrong,” She mumbled as she looked up at Felix’s face. He nodded as a response, having trouble finding his voice.

Figuring she might as well go off of the cheesy romance novels she’s read as a starting place she bent down, stuck her tongue out, and licked from the base to the head before sucking lightly. She rested her left hand on his thigh, and used her right hand to give him a light handjob while she used her mouth to suck the head. Felix bit his lower lip and groaned as Annette dipped her head down a bit lower, and continued to suck. Her hand moved down to massage his balls, causing him to grab her hair, and tug on it lightly.

Annette switched to kiss and lightly suck up and down the shaft before swirling her tongue around the head. She gently scraped her teeth across the head causing Felix to groan as he came, covering part of Annette’s face in his semen. He blushed a bit in embarrassment for cumming so quickly, but soon stopped caring as he watched Annette use her fingers to scoop his cum into her mouth, before she bent down, and licked up all the cum that had dripped down the side, making sure to clean up every last drop, even what had gotten on his thighs and abs.

As soon as she cleaned him up completely Felix flipped them over so she was lying beneath him, and moved down to be eye level with her pussy. He removed her thong after looking up at her face to make sure it was okay, and dropped it on the floor, adding to the pile of their clothes. Felix bent down, used his hands to wrap her thighs around his head, and sucked on her clit while rubbing her labia with his right hand, wrapping his left arm around her right thigh. Not wanting to hurt her due to his inexperience, Felix carefully inserted one of his fingers into her vagina while continuing to suck her clit.

Annette laced her fingers into his hair and tugged on his hair hoping to spur him on. She tugged so much she pulled the hair tie out of his hair. Felix didn’t notice, his eyes were closed, too focused on pleasing her to care.

Felix slowly inserted a second finger, continuing to pump them in and out of her pussy. He bit down lightly on her clit, her moans music to his ears. While still fingering her Felix buried his face into her, his nose pressed firmly into her pubic hair, his tongue drawing circles around her clit.

Her legs began to shake slightly as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Realizing she was about to cum Felix removed his fingers and mouth once again.

“You’re evil, Felix!” Annette whined with tears of frustration in the corners of her eyes. Felix just chuckled in response, ignoring her annoyance.

Felix lied back down, and ran his tongue up her labia causing her to moan out his name. He continued what he was doing before, pumping two of his fingers in and out of her pussy, while also sucking her clit, only stopping to bite down every now and then, making a mental note that her moans would get louder the rougher he was with her.

Though he really wanted to deny her her orgasm again he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. He inserted a third finger and quickened his pace, trying to get her off, using her vain attempt to muffle her cries as motivation.

Annette finally arched her back slightly off the bed as her legs shook slightly, her right hand gripping Felix’s hair so tight it turned painful, though that only seemed to spur Felix on as he continued to suck a few more times before gently placing a kiss on her clit.

Once Annette composed herself she leaned over to the bedside table, and pulled out a lambskin condom she had in the drawer. Holding it in her hand reminded her of the conversation Dorothea and Hilda had been having when she was getting measured for her lingerie. They had been asking her questions the entire time from the other side of the curtain, and when she admitted she didn’t have any condoms in her dorm they made sure the first stop on the way back to Garreg Mach was to purchase some. Annette was grateful to her friends, but that didn’t change the fact that she was embarrassed out of her mind while purchasing them.

Meanwhile Felix’s mind had short-circuited once again at the sight of the condom in her hand, but after clearing his throat he managed to choke out a smartass reply, “Had you been planning on seducing me for a while?”

Annette’s cheeks burned bright red as she squealed in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands.

Felix gently lowered her hands with his own before kissing her lightly. He pulled away, and leaned back so he could put the condom on.

Before Felix could even ask her, Annette answered his question, “I’m ready, I want this.” She put her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him down for a kiss. Annette felt more than ready. She trusted Felix with her life, and was completely relaxed around him.

Slowly but surely, Felix slid his dick into Annette’s pussy. Though Annette knew it was a myth that the first time always has to hurt she was still a little worried that that might end up being the case. She was relieved that it didn’t.

After taking a few seconds to compose himself Felix carefully pulled out then slid back into her, groaning as he did, Annette moaning as well. Felix did his best to keep a slow and even pace, but when she dug her nails into his shoulders, almost breaking the skin, he unintentionally slammed into her, burying himself balls deep.

“Fuck…” He panted slightly as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her quickly as her nails dragged down his back, leaving thin red marks.

Annette crossed her legs around his hips, using them to pull Felix into her deeper as she panted and moaned into his neck. She lightly bit his collarbone when he thrusted particularly deep.

Felix propped himself up on his left forearm, and used his right hand to rub her clit, stopping his quick pace in favor of a slow and deep one, repeatedly slamming into her to the hilt.

“Felix, oh goddess, please Felix…” Annette rambled on slightly, focusing on nothing except getting the both of them off as she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so her breasts were pressed up against his chest firmly. One of her hands yanked on his hair while her other one gripped his shoulder to the point that her knuckles began to turn white, and her nails sunk into his skin, almost drawing blood.

After a few more thrusts Annette orgasmed, holding onto Felix tightly. Almost immediately Felix came as well, his cock buried balls deep in her. He slowly pulled out of her, and took off the condom, standing up to throw it away in the small refuse bin.

While he was up, he grabbed a small rag, and sat on the bed next to her, using it to carefully clean her up, kissing her gently on her forehead; he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. “I love you, Annette,” Felix whispered, surprising both of them.

Annette sat up and looked at him, her cheeks slightly pink as she smiled. “I love you too, Felix.”

Felix’s cheeks turned red as his heart beat faster. He leaned in and kissed her before he lied down on their bed, Annette also lying down and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she started to drift off.

As she started to fall asleep she felt Felix cover them in their blankets, and begin to sing her a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was lackluster, it's been a while since I've written any sort of fanfic or rp, and this is the first time I've actually decided to post my writing anywhere ^^"


End file.
